nicoXthaila
by Atdown
Summary: I start playing this around with this AU idea in my head after reading last Olympian few years ago I just updated with heroes of Olympus but never put down on paper the different are nice straight(I don't care about his sexuality it don't bother me so don't be screaming in review) and the other main difference is God are involved in demigod lives


**thaila PoV**

as thaila woke up she look to the cot next to her it used to be phoebe cot until she had died and it had remained unused out of respect till two weeks ago when a saved a mortal girl I think her names was Sarah or something. As thaila was getting ready for the day when Sarah woke up she look around with a glint in her eye like this is a dream or that she crazy then thaila remembers that she was mortal never seen this side world before.

after thaila had made shore that all hunter when packed and ready to move as soon as lady artemis gave the order. as thaila walk toward artemis privet tent. then Apollo walk out of artemis tent thaila reached for her hunting dagger at her side. "lord Apollo what are you doing here." she ask and could hearing the snare in her own voice. "oh hi sweetheart it actual about you." Apollo says brushing past her "wait what." "talk to your lady."

as Apollo jumps in to his sun chariot thaila stood a bit stunned one Apollo was never aloud in camp two he had not hit on any hunter and no haiku it must be serious and it involves me. I stood for a moment then walk in to artemis tent. "my lady what was he doing here." she said pointing out of the tent flaps. as thaila look at artemis she was not in maiden form she was in her twenties witch after a year or two in the you find out then when artemis is in adult mode something was really wrong.

artemis sit down and office thaila a sit as soon as thaila sat down just from the look in artemis eyes she know it was something really super bad. " what is it my lady." artemis looks down like what ever she was going to say was hard "my brother he got a prophecy." "my lady what was prophecy." "he did not say because no one can know it till it time but for the prophecy to come true I must remove me blessing on you and send you camp half blood." thaila sat in silence run this through her head ok she need for a prophecy and I have to be a camp half blood with Jason, Annabeth, Percy and nico she saw all of them one by one then nico came twice once as small little twelve year old and then as a 16 or 17 year with muscles and how nice he look now he grow in to him self.

oh where did that last part come from. as she look up at artemis "I would grow old have a really life." artemis look a bit pained by it but she nodded. then it hit her what would happen here with out me." "I will pick a lieutenant and the hunt will go on." as thaila was siting there growing old finding love and being close to those closed to me. "what would I have to do." "I don't know thaila but my brother said that it will save the world and once the time is right he will find you and the who ever else is need for the prophecy and fill you in. I will give you sometime to think please use my tent and know if you chose to go I will take you to camp and talk to Chiron.

thaila sat in then tent for a hour before finally choosing. thaila walk out and over to artemis who had half the hunt around her my lady I became a hunter to hide from one prophecy and I have felt like a coward for that I will not do that again." there a sad look in artemis eyes but she nod for me to go on. "so my lady I wish to be release from your blessing." as it settled around the hunters what this meant. Thaila felt the blessing being removed not actually but it was like a second skin was being pealed away.

The rest of the day was a flurry of good bye and good luck. As Artemis and thaila waited for sun to set for her moon chariot. "my lady." thaila ask. "yes my deer what up." instead for answering thaila just hugged artemis "thank for all you have do for." artemis hugger her back. as the moon chariot turn up. "come on thaila it time to go." artemis said as she untangled her self from thaila.

after 20 minutes thaila spotted camp but instead of landing in side of the camp artemis stop just out side close to thaila pine. "my lady not to be nude but why didn't you just land inside of camp." "just in case you need a minute to compose your self and it a 5 minutes walk to the top of half-blood hill. they walk was peaceful and thaila was glad it gave her time to ready her self. as they got to the top of half-blood hill thaila noticed Percy Annabeth and nico. Percy and Annabeth had there back to us it was nico who notice first he raised a hand in greeting Percy and Annabeth both turn quick as a flash thaila knowing Annabeth was about to rush she raised waved then point to the big house then raised her had to indicated 5 minutes.

 **nico PoV**

"no way in hades Percy I am not going to go out with Katie Gardner" Percy big ass smile faltered for a second before Annabeth jump in. "why not nico." "let see first I kill plants when I am close she grows them, two I don't like her that way, three her mother almost always at her cabin and she hates my father and his kids, four she like Travis, five Travis like her but just to scared to say so." Percy and Annabeth just nod at what he had said then he saw it the flash of silver that could only be a artemis and her hunters as nico didn't listen to what percy said next his attention he was scanning the hill for the hunter then he saw her. his stomach did a flip like it had done since he was twelve at the top of the hill stood thaila. He raised a hand to her Annabeth and percy both turned Annabeth made to run to thaila but thaila waved and point off somewhere but nico didn't look where she was pointing no his gaze remind on her. then percy turn to me "go get Jason tell him that thaila at the big house."


End file.
